Without a Word
by Blue-Mist78
Summary: berawal dari sebuah tabrakan tak terduga, seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengetahui seorang yeoja aegyo.Apa tabrakan itu sebuah keberuntungan?Lalu apa yang aneh dari yeoja itu? KyuMin, genderswitch.warning inside, dun like, dun read...


**Title: Without a Word**

**Cast: KyuMin; SiMin; SiBum; other SuJu Member**

**Dis: Punya SM Entertaiment, Tuhan dan diri mereka ndiri. Kecuali Minnie! Minnie udah sah punya author#dibantai VitaMins#**

**Genre: Romance; Comfort/Hurt**

**Rated: Buat awalnya, T dulu deh…**

**Warning: OOC, GenderSwitch, (a little bit of)Crack Pairing**

**Don't Like, Don't Read yakkk…**

**Berhubung ini epep pertamanya author untuk pairing KyuMin, dimaklumin yah kalau agak aneh… Saran dan kritik dalam bentuk apapun author terima. ^^**

**-::Without a Word::-**

**_::Kyu P.O.V::_**

"Kyuhyun! Cepat! Kau mau kita terlambat?" Donghae meneriakiku. Aisshh! Kenapa sih _namja_ satu ini peduli sekali dengan kata terlambat? Tidak masalah kan, kalau terlambat sekali waktu?

"Kyu! Jalanmu itu seperti siput! _Ppali_!" Donghae berhenti lagi. Cih! Jaraknya sudah jauh. Aku kan malas berlari, berbeda dengannya.

"Iya, iya… Kau duluan saja sana, Hae!" Aku balas meneriakinya. Ia merengut tapi meneruskan larinya. Dasar, teman macam apa itu? Tapi memang aku yang memintanya sih… Dasar _pabbo_ kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

BRUAKK! Sesosok _yeoja_ menabrakku dari belakang.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Aku merengut sambil merapikan bajuku. _Yeoja_ itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan menawarkan bantuan. Aku meraih tangannya dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu membantuku berdiri.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa sih yang ingin kau ucapkan? Yang jelas dong!" Ia seperti terenyak. Tak lama ia tersenyum. Wow! Manis! _Yeoja_ itu sangat manis! Tapi entah senyumnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Kenapa?

"Hei…" Belum kuselesaikan kalimatku, ia menunduk sekali lagi dan langsung berlari. Ukh! Tidak sopan meninggalkanku sendirian! Aku kan ingin tahu namanya!

"Tunggu!" Aku langsung berlari menyusulnya. Tapi tadi _yeoja_ itu mengenakan seragam SMA-ku kan? Kalau begitu, gampang nanti. Tinggal kusuruh Donghae atau _yeojachingu_-nya, Hyukjae untuk mencari tahu tentang _yeoja_ itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! _Ppali_! Sebentar lagi gerbangnya akan ditutup lho!" Suara Donghae kembali menggelegar. Aduh! Iya aku lupa! Yang penting masuk dengan selamat dulu.

**-::Without a Word::-**

"Huff! Untung saja tidak terlambat…" Donghae langsung duduk di kursinya begitu memasuki kelas kami. _Yeojachingu_-nya, Hyukjae sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Ne, _Chagi_, kenapa kau hampir terlambat lagi hari ini?" Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya. Donghae, sahabatku itu langsung merangkul Hyukkie.

"_Mian_, _chagi_. Tuh! Salahkan saja si Kyuhyun _pabboya_ yang jalannya lebih lambat daripada siput!" mendengar namaku dibawa-bawa olehnya, aku langsung bergabung dalam percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hey! Kenapa aku kau bawa-bawa, Ikan!" Aku menjitak kepala Donghae yang memang biasa dipanggil _Fishy_ atau Ikan olehku dan Hyukjae.

"Kan memang salahmu, Kyu! Jalanmu itu lho…" Ia cengar-cengir.

"Tadi ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menabrakku soalnya. Jadinya aku berhenti dulu." Aku meletakkan tas selempangku di atas mejaku yang tak jauh dari meja duo ramai itu.

"_Jeongmal_? Seperti apa tampangnya? Cantik tidak?" Tanya Donghae dengan antusias yang langsung dibalas pukulan Hyukkie di kepalanya.

"_Chagi_! Kau kan sudah punya aku!" Amuknya. Donghae hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"_Mianhae_, _Chagiya_… Aku kan hanya penasaran. Habisnya kan tidak biasanya saudaraku satu ini membicarakan mengenai _yeoja_." Ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Hyukjae masih cemberut.

"Memangnya seperti apa _yeoja_ itu, Kyu?" Wew! Ternyata _yeoja_ monyet satu ini juga penasaran toh… Aku tersenyum berusaha mengingat rupa _yeoja _tadi.

"Dia termasuk mungil bagiku. Tingginya hanya sebahuku. Rambutnya pendek dan pirang. Dia sangat _aegyo_ deh! Senyumnya mempesona…" Sebentar… Aku meracaukan apa barusan? Kulihat Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Ciee… Wah, Kyuhyun kita jatuh hati, Hyukkie…" Donghae menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Hyukjae.

"_Ani_! Aku tidak menyukai _yeoja_ mungil nan _aegyo_ itu!" Aku langsung cemberut.

"Ah yang benar? Kami tidak percaya, tuh…" Donghae mengatakannya dengan nada mengoda yang membuatku kesal setengah hidup.

"Kau ingin aku apakan, hah, Hae?" Desisku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ia dari sekolah mana, Kyu?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae langsung meredakan kadar kekesalanku.

"Seingatku tadi _yeoja_ itu memakai seragam sekolah kita, kok. Tapi, Hyuk, tadi dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Ia sepertinya pendiam…" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

"Baiklah… Aku akan membantumu mencari _yeoja_ itu, Kyu. Serahkan saja padaku." Tanpa sadar wajahku membentuk senyuman lebar.

"_Gomawo_ Hyuk…" Sebelum aku sempat meracau lebih jauh, ternyata _seonsaengnim_ untuk jam pelajaran pertama sudah memasuki kelas.

"_Annyeong_! Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Siaal! Padahal kan aku masih ingin tahu tentang _yeoja_ mungil nan _aegyo_ itu…

**-::Without a Word::-**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian pagi itu. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan _yeoja aegyo_ itu. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Seminggu ini memang tak pernah ada kabar tentang _yeoja_ itu baik dari Hae maupun Hyukjae.

"_Waeyo_?" Kutatap wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hyukkie. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombol.

"Kyu, ini bukan _yeoja_ yang kau temui pagi itu?" Ia menyurukkan ponselnya itu ke arahku. _Mwo_? Selama ini mereka berdua masih mencari tahu tentang _yeoja_ itu?

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Tapi rambutnya tidak pirang, Kyu."

Aku melihat foto yang ada di ponsel bocah ikan itu sekilas. Bukan! Jelas bukan! Ini bukan _yeoja_ yang aku cari. Memang _yeoja_ ini juga _aegyo_. Tapi bukan dia yang aku cari.

"Bukan, Hae…" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Setidaknya aku menghargai usahanya untuk membantuku.

"Masa? Padahal _yeoja_ ini lumayan juga lho buatku." Canda Donghae. Aku tertawa pelan. Dasar _playboy_…

"Kyuhyun!" Kali ini suara _yeoja_ yang kukenali sebagai Hyukjae terdengar. Panjang umur… Tadi _namjachingu_nya. Sekarang datanglah _yeojachingu_nya.

"Kyu, lihat ini, apa ini _yeoja_ itu?" Ia menunjukkan selembar foto di hadapanku. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang bersandar di pohon belakang sekolah. Tapi diperbesar sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Rambutnya yang pirang, sepasang matanya yang terpejam tampak sangat… Damai.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto ini, Hyuk?" Aku masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok yang terlihat damai sekali ini.

"Kyu, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia adik kelas kita. Satu tahun di bawah kita." Ucap Hyukjae dengan pelan.

"Sungmin?"

"Dan Kyu… Dia bukannya pendiam… Tapi dia memang tidak bisa berbicara." Ooh… Pantas saja _yeoja_ itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku waktu…

"_Mwo_? Apa? Maksudmu dia bisu, Hyuk?" Reaksiku bisa dibilang sangat terlambat.

"Begitulah, Kyu." Aku memandang foto itu lagi. Wajah itu tampak begitu tenang. Seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

"Imut sekali…" Hyukjae tersenyum kecut saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu nama _yeoja_ itu?" Tanya Donghae. Aku memandangnya.

"Kau ini pakai tanya, lagi. Tentu saja aku akan mengejarnya. Bagaimana sih kau, Ikan? Aku tidak peduli kalau dia bisu. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya." Hyukjae seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Kyu, dia ikut klub musik, lho. Tapi kalau kau ada di sekitarnya, berusahalah untuk melindunginya." Hah? Melindungi? Untuk apa?

"Sepertinya dia target _bullying_ beberapa _sunbae_ kita. Tadi aku mendapatkan foto ini dari temanku yang selalu update tentang informasi seperti itu. Mungkin karena kekurangannya itu." Gumam Hyukjae.

"Wajar saja. _Yeoja_ mana yang tidak iri melihat _yeoja_ se-_aegyo_ dia." Hyukjae langsung cemberut.

"Aku! Kalau aku se-_aegyo_ itu, nanti Hae takkan suka padaku. Pasti akan berpaling ke _yeoja_ yang lain." Aku langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Hae merangkul _yeojachingu_nya itu.

"Tenang, _chagiya_… Aku menyukaimu bagaimanapun dirimu. _Saranghae_." Ukh… Momen milik berdua… Aku terlupakan.

Kau membuatku penasaran, Lee Sungmin. Tepatnya, kau menarik perhatianku.

"Hey, Kyu. Hati-hati dengan gerakanmu. Kau tahu apa yang bisa fansmu lakukan pada _yeoja_ yang kau dekati?" Oh iya. Aku lupa pada Seohyun dan antek-anteknya. Begini-begini aku ini orang jenius dan tampan lho. Wajar kan kalau aku punya fans? Hehehe…

**-::Without a Word::-**

"Aishh! Hyuk, Hae, kalian harus membantuku!" Aku berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka mengacuhkan pandangan kesal yang dilemparkan Hae.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukkie.

"Aku belum bisa mendekati Sungmin, Hyuk! Bertemu dengannya saja susahnya setengah mati. Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Aku menghempaskan diriku ke kursiku.

"Kau baru tahu kalau menemukannya itu susah? Makanya belum ada yang pernah mengejar _yeoja_ itu." Goda Donghae.

"Aishh, Hae! Kau bukannya menyemangatiku!"

"Ne, Kyuhyun, itu kenyataan." Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"Nah itu tahu! Kau bukannya membantuku malah menjatuhkanku!" Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelasku. Aku tak mempedulikan tawa tertahan dari pasangan HaeHyuk di belakangku itu. Ah masa bodoh! Yang penting aku mau menenangkan diri dulu. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di belakang sekolah?

Dasar menyebalkan! Sebagai chingu bukannya mereka menyemangatiku, malah menjatuhkan mentalku. Aishh!

Walaupun aku ini **jenius**,(garis bawah pada kata jenius) mereka juga tahu kalau aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal percintaan kan? Bukannya membantu temannya yang dalam kesulitan ini! Huh!

BRUAKK!

"Aishh!" Tabrakan lagi! Kenapa sih harus di saat suasana hatiku sedang mendung begini? Aku mebuka mataku dan langsung memandang penabrakku barusan.

Lee Sungmin?

Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu _yeoja_ mungil yang menarik perhatianku itu? _Yeoja_ itu langsung berdiri dan menunduk ke arahku. Lalu ia mencari-cari sesuatu di sakunya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" _Yeoja_ itu mendongak. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunjukkan notes kecil dan pulpen. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai ia menunjukkan notes itu padaku.

_Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh._

Wah… Dia minta maaf. Ternyata dia bukan _yeoja_ sombong seperti yang aku pikirkan di awal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" Jawabku. _Yeoja aegyo_ di depanku ini langsung menulis sesuatu di notesnya lagi.

_Gwenchanayo?_

"_Gwenchana_." Aku tersenyum. Ia terlihat tidak percaya.

_Jeongmal?_

"_Jeongmal_. _Mian_ tadi aku berteriak. Pikiranku sedang kacau tadi." Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi.

"Oh iya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyu. Kalau kau?" Ia langsung menulis lagi.

_Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. _

Tulisannya lucu. Hehehe… Dengan _smiley_ di akhir kalimatnya itu, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang ramah.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Minnie?" _Yeoja_ di hadapanku itu terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Aduh! Aku senang sekali! Kalau tidak untuk menjaga _image_-ku di depan _yeoja_ satu ini aku pasti sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan.

_Kenapa pikiranmu kacau, Kyu?_

Tuhan! Dia bertanya padaku! Aku bisa mati bahagia.

"Begitulah… Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu tapi tak pernah bisa kudapatkan. Sudah begitu, teman-temanku bukannya menyemangatiku malah mengatakan kalau aku takkan menemukannya. Aku kan kesal, Minnie!" Aduku.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu tertawa tanpa suara. Oh iya, dia kan tidak bisa bicara. Tapi aku senang melihat wajahnya saat tertawa itu.

"Ne, Minnie-_ah_! Kau itu malah ikut mentertawakan aku." Aku pura-pura cemberut. Sungmin seperti kaget dan menuliskan sesuatu di notesnya.

_Mian, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu_.

Tawaku hampir meledak. Ia percaya muka cemberutku ini? Dan ia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

_Kyu, kau memaafkanku, kan?_ Wajahnya terlihat takut-takut.

Kali ini tawaku meledak.

"Hahahahahaha!" Aku sampai berlutut saking kerasnya tawaku ini.

"Aduhh.. Perutku sakit…" Ucapku di sela tawaku.

_Kyu, gwenchana? _

"_Gwenchana_, Minnie-_ah_…" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia menulis lagi

_Kenapa tadi kau tertawa Kyu?_ Matanya berkedip polos ke arahku. Menambah kadar ke-_aegyo_-annya.

"Habisnya kau itu lucu, Minnie-_ah_… Tadi itu kan aku hanya bercanda, Minnie… Masa kau percaya kalau aku marah padamu?" Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya. _Ommo! Aegyo_!

_Kau membuatku takut, Kyu._

"_Mianhae_, Minnie… Hehehe… Kau memaafkanku, kan?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Minnie…" Aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, aku ada ide!

"Minnie! Lihat ada kelinci!" Minnie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Wah! Berhasil! Ternyata Minnie suka pada kelinci. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di notesnya.

_Mana kelincinya, Kyu_? Matanya membulat, persis dengan mata kelinci.

"_Mian_, Minnie… Kelincinya sudah pergi…" Wajahnya langsung terlihat kecewa. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Nanti kalau aku lihat kelinci, aku akan menangkapnya buat Minnie, deh." Ia langsung menggeleng kuat. Lagi-lagi ia menulis.

_Jangan! Nanti kelincinya kesakitan._

"Lho, kalau begitu Minnie nggak bisa lihat kelincinya, dong." Minnie tersenyum.

_Nggak_ _apa-apa. Kan nanti aku bisa lihat di toko binatang._ Aw! Baik sekali _yeoja_ di hadapanku ini.

KRINGGG!

"Ah, bel masuknya sudah berbunyi, Minnie. Ayo masuk kelas." Aku bermaksud menarik tangannya. Tapi ia tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Minnie?" Tanyaku. Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan menulis sesuatu.

_Kyu duluan saja. Aku menunggu seseorang. _

"Benar tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal, Minnie?" Ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda. Ada sedikit kesedihan di sana.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Minnie?" Aku mendekatinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Minnie? Jangan-jangan tadi aku mengganggu, ya?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng cepat.

Tanpa menulis apa-apa lagi, ia mendorongku pelan. Isyarat darinya bagiku untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"_Arrasseo_, Minnie. Tapi hati-hati ya." Ia mengangguk pelan.

Sebenarnya aku masih takut kalau yeoja aegyo macam Minnie kutinggalkan sendiri di belakang sekolah. Tapia pa boleh buat… Minnie yang memintaku. Hhh… Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

-::Without a Word::-

_::Sungmin P.O.V::_

Pipipi… Ah, ponselku. Ada pesan masuk. Siapa yang mengirimkannya?

From: Siwon-oppa

Text: Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?

Siwon-_oppa_. Aku tersenyum kecut. Siwon-_oppa_ tak pernah benar-benar menanyakan keadaanku. Ia hanya melakukan kewajibannya. Tugasnya untuk menjagaku yang bisu ini. Padahal mereka semua tahu aku tak apa-apa bila hanya sendiri.

To: Siwon-oppa

Text: Ne, oppa. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.:)

Kutekan tombol 'send'. Kurasa sebentar lagi Siwon-_oppa_ akan mencariku ke kelasku. Tapi biarlah. Aku lebih suka ada di sini.

From: Sungmin-oppa

Text: Kau ada di mana, Sungmin-chagi? Tak ada di kelasmu.

Apa yang kukatakan. Pasti Siwon-_oppa_ akan langsung mencariku kalau aku berkata seperti itu.

To: Siwon-oppa

Text: Aku ada di belakang sekolah, oppa. Aku bersama temanku, kok.

Sekali lagi kutekan tombol 'send'. Ukh. Kalau aku tidak mau Siwon-_oppa_ menemukan tempat persembunyian baruku, lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini.

BRUAKK! Aduhh! Ya ampun!

Kupandangi _namja_ di depanku ini.

'_Mian_!'

Lho? Tidak terdengar?

"AISHH!"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Oh iya! Aku kan tidak bisa bicara, ya? Mana sih notes-ku?

Yak! Dapat! Ternyata ada di sakuku. Syukurlah ada.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya _namja_ itu. Aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan notes-ku. Oh iya! Tadi kan aku mau meminta maaf pada _namja_ ini.

_Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh._ Tulisku di notes itu dan menunjukka itu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok…" Ne? Benarkah? Baik sekali… Oh iya! Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tadi kan aku yang menabraknya.

_Gwenchanayo?_

"_Gwenchana_." Jawabnya langsung tanpa piker panjang saat melihat tulisanku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin. Ia tidak seperti baik-baik saja, masalahnya.

_Jeongmal?_

"_Jeongmal_. _Mian_ tadi aku berteriak. Pikiranku sedang kacau tadi." Oh iya… Tadi yang kudengar suara _namja_ ini, ya.

"Oh iya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyu. Kalau kau?" Kyu? Hehehe… Tumben sekali ada yang memperkenalkan diri padaku.

_Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. _

Kutambahkan smiley di akhir kalimatku.

"Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Minnie?" _What_? Minnie? Manis sekali nama itu. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah dipanggil semanis itu. Ya, kecuali dengan Wookie. Aku mengangguk pelan. Oh iya! Tadi Kyu bilang pikirannya sedang kacau kan?

_Kenapa pikiranmu kacau, Kyu?_

"Begitulah… Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu tapi tak pernah bisa kudapatkan. Sudah begitu, teman-temanku bukannya menyemangatiku malah mengatakan kalau aku takkan menemukannya. Aku kan kesal, Minnie!" Aduku.

Hehehe! Tega sekali teman-temannya! Parah…

"Ne, Minnie-_ah_! Kau itu malah ikut mentertawakan aku." Kyu langsung memasang ekspresi cemberut. _Mwo_? Aku tidak mau orang yang baru berkenalan denganku ini membenciku!

_Mian, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu_.

Namja tinggi itu tidak bereaksi apapun. Ya ampun… Aku takut…

_Kyu, kau memaafkanku, kan?_

_Wae_? Kyu tertawa? Apa yang lucu?

"Hahahahahaha!" Wow… Kyu sampai berjongkok! Keras sekali tawanya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tertawa sekeras itu? Apa sih yang lucu?

"Aduhh.. Perutku sakit…" Tuh kan? Itu akibat dari tertawa terlalu keras! Dan tambah lagi, aku tidak tahu alasan namja ini tertawa sebegitu keras tadi…

_Kyu, gwenchana? _

"_Gwenchana_, Minnie-_ah_…" Kyu tersenyum. Senyumnya lembut sekali… Walaupun dia baik-baik saja… Aku penasaran kenapa dia tertawa tadi!

_Kenapa tadi kau tertawa Kyu?_ Aku masih menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Kan nggak lucu kalau aku orang yang ketinggalan leluconnya.

"Habisnya kau itu lucu, Minnie-_ah_… Tadi itu kan aku hanya bercanda, Minnie… Masa kau percaya kalau aku marah padamu?" Ia mengacak-acak rambut yang kusisir dengan asal tadi pagi. Maklum rambutku kan tidak panjang. Tapi.. Mwo? Ia tertawa karena aku?

_Kau membuatku takut, Kyu._

"_Mianhae_, Minnie… Hehehe… Kau memaafkanku, kan?" Huh! Memangnya semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dariku! Sudah membuatku khawatir, ditambah lagi tadi dia tertawa karena aku! Huh!

"Minnie…" Tetap kuacuhkan panggilannya. Salahnya sendiri!

"Minnie! Lihat ada kelinci!" Ne? Kelinci? Mana? Mana? Aku memandang sekelilingku, tapi tak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku langsung menulis.

_Mana kelincinya, Kyu_?

"_Mian_, Minnie… Kelincinya sudah pergi…" Yahh… Kelincinya sudah pergi, ya…Sayang sekali, aku belum lihat…

"Nanti kalau aku lihat kelinci, aku akan menangkapnya buat Minnie, deh." Mwo? Jangan! Ngga boleh!

_Jangan! Nanti kelincinya kesakitan._

"Lho, kalau begitu Minnie nggak bisa lihat kelincinya, dong." Iya juga sih… Tapi aku lebih kasihan pada kelinci yang akan ditangkap itu…

_Nggak_ _apa-apa. Kan nanti aku bisa lihat di toko binatang._

KRINGGG!

"Ah, bel masuknya sudah berbunyi, Minnie. Ayo masuk kelas." Kyu menarik tanganku. Tapi kalau sudah bel kan artinya Siwon-_oppa_ akan ada di sini sebentar lagi.

"Minnie?" Ia memanggil namaku sekali lagi. Aku melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku.

_Kyu duluan saja. Aku menunggu seseorang. _

"Benar tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal, Minnie?" Aku mengangguk sekali lagi. Bagaimana pula, pasti nanti Siwon_-oppa_ akan mencariku ke sini. Kasihan kan kalau Siwon-_oppa_ mencariku sampai tidak masuk kelas seperti dulu.

Tapi Kyu masih berdiri di sana dan memandangku.

"Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, Minnie?"

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Minnie? Jangan-jangan tadi aku mengganggu, ya?" Tanyanya. Mengganggu? Tidak mungkin, Kyu! Kau malah memberiku hiburan… Tapi Siwon-_oppa_ akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau harus pergi sekarang, Kyu.

Aku mendorong punggungnya perlahan. Kurasa ini isyarat yang mudah dipahami, kan?

"_Arrasseo_, Minnie. Tapi hati-hati ya."

Wah! Ternyata Kyu sampai memikirkanku begitu… Aku tersenyum

"Sungmin?" Terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah belakang. Suara Siwon-_oppa_.

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Sesosok _namja_ tinggi berlari pelan ke arahku. Tatapan khawatir terlihat di matanya. Apa itu nyata? Aku menulis sesuatu di note-ku.

_Gwenchana, Oppa. Tidak usah khawatir. Lagipula kenapa Oppa ada di sini?_

_Namja_ itu menarik napas lega. Ia membelai kepalaku perlahan.

"Hanya khawatir padamu, Chagiya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. _Saranghaeyo_. Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku, ya." Siwon menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Perasaan bersalah langsung menghinggapiku.

Apa _namja_ di depanku ini benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa benar ia melakukan ini bukan karena perjodohan itu? Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar mencintaiku?

Aku merasa bersalah. Karena sebaik apapun Siwon-_oppa_ padaku… Aku tetap tak bisa mencintainya. Selembut apapun ia padaku. Hatiku tetap tak bisa menerimanya.

"Sungmin? _Gwenchana_?" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku menulis lagi di note-ku.

_Oppa, ayo ke kelas. Nanti Oppa dimarahi guru lho. _

Siwon-_oppa_ tersenyum. Ia langsung menarik tanganku ke arah kelas. Padahal kelas kami kan beda lantai. Ya sudahlah…

Biarkan saja ini berlanjut untuk sementara waktu. Sampai Siwon-_oppa_ bertemu penggantiku.

***T(o) B(e) C(ontinued)***

**^.^v**

**Author's note:**

**Huwa! Mian Readers! Satu lagi epep kacangan dari newbie author…T^T**

**Special Request from my lovely Unnie, Aiko Tomomi!**

**This is it, Unnie!^v^**

**Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, readers… Review's needed! Ehehe…**


End file.
